PROJECT SUMMARY: PROSTATE CANCER (PC) The Prostate Cancer (PC) Program aims to advance scientific knowledge that will reduce the morbidity and mortality attributed to PC and lead to improvements in patients? quality of life. The PC Program has three primary aims: (1) Develop approaches for determining early stage PC risk, optimizing detection strategies, and deploying risk-based interventions; (2) Advance the molecular understanding of the androgen receptor signaling program to inform the rational design of therapeutic strategies for treating high-risk localized and metastatic PC; and (3) Evolve therapeutic approaches for the treatment of PCs directed toward inhibiting key oncogenic (intrinsic) drivers and modulating components of the tumor microenvironment. The PC Program has 42 members based at the University of Washington (UW) or Fred Hutch (FH), with clinical practice sites at the UW, Seattle Cancer Care Alliance (SCCA), and Veterans Administration (VA) Puget Sound Health Care System. Nine PC members have primary appointments at FH and 33 members at UW spanning 11 Departments and Divisions. Ten members joined this program since the last cycle. The current research portfolio of PC members is $11.6M (direct costs), of which $8.6M is peer-reviewed funding, including $2M from the NCI. A substantial component of the research funding is in the form of P50, P01, U54 and other collaborative grants. The Prostate Cancer program members published a total of 558 papers in the current grant period, of which 31% were intra-programmatic, 22% were inter-programmatic, and 56% had external co-authors. Eleven out of 12 Consortium Shared Resources were utilized by PC members in the course of their work. In addition to providing key shared resources, in particular Comparative Medicine, Genomics & Bioinformatics, and Research Pathology Shared Resources, the P30 CCSG supports this research program by providing administrative and logistical support for PC Program meetings; pilot funding for new research projects; and recruitment of new faculty.